Seven Network
Australian Television Network (first era) 1963–1970 ATN 7 1956-1968 1968–1970 This logo was first used by Seven's Sydney station ATN-7 from 1968-70. This logo is the 'Circle 7' design used by many ABC affiliates in the U.S. It was around this time that the network became known colloquially as the "Seven Network". HSV 7 1956-1970 HSV 7 was Australia's first Melbourne station that began transmission on 4 November 1956, one day before its Sydney station ABN 2. 1975 This logo was used for its first colour programmes between March and September 1975 when it adopted the 'Rainbow 7' logo. BTQ 7 1959-1966 Transmission began by the start of November 1959, one day before ABQ 2, the other station which is owned by the ABC. 1966-1970 ADS 7 1959-1967 SAS 7 began transmission in Adelaide on 24 October 1959 as ADS 7. 1967-1970 TVW 7 1959-1975 TVW 7 was Australia's first Perth station to begin transmission on 16 October 1959, prior to both Brisbane and Adelaide stations, BTQ 7 and ADS 7 (now SAS 7). 1975–1977 This was used only on Seven's Perth station TVW-7 from March 1975 to 1977 when it adoped the rainbow logo used by the eastern states. Network 7 1970–1976 As part of the renaming into Network 7, in 1970 this logo was used across the network with a modern 7 inside a ring. BTQ in Brisbane would continue to use this logo until 1976. 1975–1989 Colour television was introduced across the network on 1 March 1975, along with a new logo incorporating a bright ring of the colours of the visual light spectrum. This logo was also used for its Brisbane station BTQ 7 between 1976 and 1989, as well as its Perth station TVW 7 between 1977 and 1989. BTQ7 1982-88.jpg|BTQ-7 Variant, 1982-1988 TVW7 1985-89.jpg|TVW-7 Variant, 1985-1989 ADS7 1986-87.jpg|ADS-7 Variant, 1986-1987 SAS7 1987-89.jpg|SAS-7 Variant, 1987-1989 HSV7 1988-89.jpg|HSV-7 Variant, 1988-1989 Australian Television Network (second era) 1987–1988 1989–1991 In 1987, the network attempted to revert to its original name through a complete rebrand; however, the Seven Network name was ultimately kept and became the official name of the network. The name appeared at the end of programmes from 1987 till 1991. Seven Network 1989–1999 On 23 January, along with the recently renamed Seven Network came a new logo with the circle modified to incorporate the 7. American television station WJLA-TV used a logo similar to this logo between 1975 and 2001. Seven Network 1989 Print.svg|Print Variant TVW7 1989-2000.jpg|TVW-7 Variant, 1985-1989 Seven Olympics Logo 1992-2000.png|Olympics Variant (1992-2000) XAustralia Edition 1 Seven Network 1.jpg.pagespeed.ic.ccdux L4S9.jpg|Olympics Variant (Gold) 2000–2003 On 1 January 2000, Seven did away with the circle logo and launched their new ribbon logo which in effect was two angled trapezoids. Used in five colour variants: red, orange, yellow, green and blue, to symbolise passion, involving, fun, life and energy respectively. Seven (1999).png|Coloured Variants Seven Digital 2001-03.JPG|Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) 8240DD15-7C06-43AF-9E9D-76CE1A020EBF.jpeg|Alternative Digital Television Variant (2001-2003) Seven Olympics Logo 2000-2002.png|Olympics Variant (2000-2002) 2003–present The logo was simplified on 14 September 2003, effectively becoming simply two angled trapezoids, losing its gradient, shadows and colour-coded usages to become solid red. Seven logo print.svg|Print Variant used since January 1, 2000 Seven Digital 2003.jpg|Digital Television Variant (2003-2004) Seven Digital 2004.png|Digital Television Variant (2004-2007) Seven Olympics.svg|Olympics Variant (2004-Present) AMN 290x170.png|3D Variant (2007-2011) 7-2.png|3D Variant (2011-2012) 27CAC788-18D9-4F57-8836-A2F67496349D.png|3D Variant (2012-2016) 81096AA5-00DC-42D8-954B-051B84630DD9.png|3D Variant (2014-Present) 7GC2018_logo.svg|Gold Coast 2018 Coverage Variant IMG 1343.PNG|Australian Olympic Committee Variant Category:Television channels in Australia Category:Melbourne, Victoria Category:Victoria Category:Seven West Media Category:1956 Category:Australia Category:Television stations broadcasting on channel 7 Category:Television stations branded as channel 7